The Seventh Hero
by Insomniac4sure
Summary: This story is about the seventh demigod of the prochecy. A demigod who was raised on Olympus, and happens to have a vendetta against Apollo. Her story is quite interesting, and to be honest, quite deadly. Eventual A/OC. Sorry for the truly awful summary.
1. Chapter 1 Concert in the Park

_**WEll, all I can say is, I hope you read it. Explaining anymore would totally ruin the story. So, there is another AN at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I don't own Percy**_

_**And neither do you.**_

_**( Unless Rick Riordan is reading thi. Highly unlikely, but if so then "HI!"**_

_**Chapter One**_

The band shell was a huge, half dome sunken into the ground. Everywhere I turned there were people, lots of people. I shuddered, and I almost started to feel claustrophobic in the crushing tide of humanity that tugged my petite body towards the backstage performers door. Where I would go if things didn't go as planned. And I knew from experience that things never went right.

My contact, a mortal enabled to see through the Mist, had reported a huge surge in monster activity here, and I knew that several half bloods living in the area that were too young to go to the safety of camp. So I had come here to flush the monsters out and kill them, but I couldn't find a trace. I wasn't worried about them getting me though, because I could defeat any monster. Well, almost any. . . .

I scanned the crowd again, frustrated. This was dangerous, me being here. If either of my dad's ( long story) were checking up on me, the mission would be put to a halt. I started to walk more quickly and the crowd seemed to close in even more, constricting my ability to search. Suddenly, a chill ran up and down my spine in warning, but it was too late. The hot breath of a monster soured the air near my head as it growled in my ear, and dug a sharp edge into my back, seeping poison onto the wound.

" Keep moving Northern and stay quiet." I scowled at the use of my nickname. The gods know where he learned it. And as if I was going to listen to his orders. I twisted the jeweled snake bracelet on my arm and pressed the head and the tail. It transformed into a Celestial bronze dagger with a snake entwined on the hilt. I struck the monster in the gut with it. It bellowed in pain, momentarily distracted. A moment was all I needed and I broke free from his grasp and into a dead run. I weaved my way through the throngs quickly, sprinting towards the backstage performers door.

A dull throbbing was starting to form in my lower back. I leapt up the short steps and burst onto the stage. I stared out at the surprised audience. I grabbed the mike and did a quick sweep of the people for my monster. When I spotted it, my blood ran ice cold. Manticores, a whole coven of them. I despised asking for help, especially from _him_, but I had no choice. I lowered the mike so it caught my voice better.

" All right everybody. Before I sing, I would like to dedicate this song to the god Apollo, the Greek god of music. And also to tell him that he better help me out, otherwise he won't be able to have me finish his song." The audience looked befuddled, but they applauded as started singing the song " Northern Lights" by Cider Sky. It was the only song Apollo and I had ever agreed on about its' awesomeness factor.

I didn't think my voice was that good, but the once loud and bustling crowd had grown silent and still. Maybe they had seen the Manticores, or they were all dead. I smiled, it would be plain awesome if my voice made people die on the spot. About a minute into the song, I couldn't see the Manticores anymore. they were trying to find a way onto the stage. I hoped Apollo had heard me, otherwise I was going to be manticore lunch. They were the one monster I couldn't fight, emotionally. If I had had known that it had been a manticore behind me, I would have frozen in fear.

Just then, a warm glow was coming from the corner of the stage. He was finally here. Apollo slowly solidified from a beam of sunlight into one of his favorite human forms. It was about eighteen years old, dark blonde hair, glowing eyes covered by Ray Bans, and sun kissed skin. He looked kind of worried, because never had I in three years of monster hunting ever asked him for help. I motioned with one hand for him to stay where he was, and then made a talking motion with my hand behind my back. His voice intruded into my thoughts.

_ " So you're finally taking me up on my offer of assistance? What's wrong exactly?"_ _  
_

_ " Just the usual, the coven of six manticore and some young demigods in town. Although their interest in me at the moment leaves the others pretty safe. The manticore have pretty good taste to chose me over the others."_ _  
_

Apollo nodded and stood silently, glowing in the dark wings of the stage. He was listening to me sing, which was interesting because he usually only listened to his own voice. I finished the song and to my surprise, I got a standing ovation from the audience, which turned out to be alive after all. I took a bow and walked off the stage. as soon as I was behind the wings however, I let my smile slip off my face and let a blank emotionless mask come over my features to hide my terror at what was at the opposite end of the stage.

The manticore were huge, the lionesque bodies, coils of muscle and the scorpion tails arched up high, ready to fire their poisoned stakes. Their twisted human faces sneered out at me. The same as the ones who killed. . . . I brought myself back to the present and saw Apollo's worried face. I usually tried not to think about that night, but event the sight of Apollo makes me remember his part in it. I couldn't let him know that I was thinking of about what had happened.

" I'm fine, but what is the game plan now?" I asked. For a moment Apollo looked puzzled, then almost amused.

" You mean what is _my_plan? You're not facing those manticore." He replied.

" And exactly why not? Just because you're a god doesn't mean I can't help with this. "

" Whether I need help or not is besides the point. You're going to go on the ship and that's final." Apollo said firmly. I was pretty ticked off. Normally, Apollo wouldn't mind if I went hunting with him. The few times we had, we had had a pretty good time. _Maybe he's just worried about the manticore_, I thought to myself. Then his words processed in my brain.

" What freaking ship are you talking about?" I asked angrily. I didn't want to be rescued, I just had wanted assistance with the manticore.

" Well Aura, the ship is called the Argo II and it is carrying a delegation of Greek demigods to the Roman camp. Your father and Lord Jupiter have ordered you to go with them, and be an emissary for Olympus, sort of their eyes and ears."

" And I assume by eyes and ears he means to spy and report to him directly?" I said, angered by the fact that my father hadn't bothered to tell me himself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the first few manticore charge across the stage towards me. Apollo had seen them as well and shot me an apologetic look, then sent a beam of light towards me. It created a bubble around my body as I traveled at the speed of light towards the Argo II. The last thing I saw was Apollo smiling as he shot a volley of arrows at the manticore, who looked confused and enraged at my sudden disappearance. I chuckled at the image as the sight of massive mechanical warship suddenly loomed in front of me.

**AN: So, this is my first story on fanfiction. However, I already have this story completely written, so I should be updating rather frequently. I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'll try to answer any possible quesions for you if you are at all confused. Please review:D**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet and Greek

_**Chapter Two**_

I landed with a thud onto metal deck of the warship. It was massive and majestic, but what really caught my attention was the twenty or so armed demigods that were gathered on the deck, peering down at me. I sighed, but I supposed Lord Apollo was a bit distracted when he had sent me, and probably hadn't considered that I might land rather awkwardly. I stood up and looked at the faces around me.

There was a blonde girl with grey eyes, a short hyper looking guy, a beautiful girl with short, jaggedly cut brown hair, and a blonde kid with blue eyes. I also saw a centaur, presumably Chiron, a nervous looking satyr and about fifteen other demigods behind them. I sighed and started to address my audience.

" I'm assuming this is the Argo II, is it not?" I said, watching the wary faced Greeks. The centaur stepped forward.

" Yes, it is. May I ask who you might be?" Chiron asked, still a little unsettled by my sudden appearance. To tell the truth, I was a bit unsettled by my appearance as well.

" I am Aurora Borealis Malpense, daughter of Poseidon, champion of Jupiter, and an emissary from Mount Olympus. I will be joining you all on your voyage, that is if you don't mind? Oh, and I guess you can call me Aura I suppose." I said calmly. Chiron let out what I think was a gasp and the blonde girl's eyes narrowed in thought.

" Oh, Of course we don't mind you joining us. May I ask though, how did you, err, pop up to be here with us exactly?" He asked, apparently fully recovered over the reason for his gasp.

" Actually, would you mind if we continued this discussion in private? It's rather important." I asked. _It wouldn't hurt for a little privacy now and then while discussing official matters. _I thought to myself. _Or maybe you just like being dramatic and building suspense_, I thought on the other hand. The other demigod faces ranged from anger, to curiosity, to plain confusion as Chiron nodded and led the way towards the bridge of the ship. The other five followed, obliviously important for some reason on this ship. I followed Chiron down a metal walkway, idly wondering how Apollo's little skirmish was going. For once, I was glad I wasn't out there fighting the battle. Then I thought of what Jupiter wanted me to do. It seemed like I would also be fighting a battle here, but one much harder than Apollo's. Gaining these peoples trust was going to be the toughest battle I've ever fought. So far.  
*. *. *.

The bridge was sort of the control room on the ship, and it was filled with brasserie, bronze, and steel levers galore. I guiltily pushed away an urge to press all of the buttons at once to see what would happen. That's ADHD for you I guess. The blonde boy kept looking at me strangely, as if I reminded him of someone. I returned his questioning stare with one of my own and he looked away and cleared his throat. The blonde girl, however, was openly staring at me in amazement, which I am totally not used to. This was why I kept myself away from other demigods. They always looked at me like I was some abomination of nature, a freak that shouldn't be befriended. I cleared my throat to ask a question

" So, are you curious as to how I got here?"

" A little." the blonde girl said.

" By the way my names Annabeth, this other girl is Piper and she is a daughter of Aphrodite, Jason here is the son of Jupiter, and Leo is the son of Hephaestus.". The boy with the blonde hair- Jason- was shaking his head smiling.

" ' A little'! Annabeth here is dying to know all about you, and she's the daughter of Athena if it wasn't obvious." I laughed, Jason had a sense of leadership that made an almost insult seem like a harmless joke. I looked at the group of them. They all were friends, that much was obvious, and they were also all battle hardened. I smiled, knowing that even if I wasn't already ordered to, I would enjoy getting to know them. They weren't that much different from me.

" Well, first off, you can call me Aura and secondly, Lord Apollo was kind enough to give me a lift," I paused" And a nice drop. " The kid named Leo laughed and the others chuckled. Chiron however, was staring at me in admiration.

" So you're the infamous Northern, are you?" the others looked puzzled, but I understood what he meant, and glowed at the praise. Annabeth's eyes grew wide as she connected the dots.

" You.. You're the ... Wow. You're an amazing hunter Northern. It's an honor to meet you, you've been a big help. " the satyr, I think Grover was his name, nodded, wide eyed.  
I scowled at all the attention, it seemed a bit much. All I did was help Artemis and Apollo (when he got around to it) hunt the most extreme of the monsters Gaea had raised. And maybe a few giants as well. Speaking of Apollo...

" Do you guys have a Iris message fountain? I should check in with Lord Apollo. Last I saw him he was playing with a pack of Manticores."  
Annabeth nodded and pointed towards the little water fountain in the corner. I tossed in a drachma, and asked for Apollo, and it showed him in a room with Chiron in it. Puzzled, I turned around and saw him standing right behind me, trying hard not to laugh. He didn't succeed. I whirled on him and scowled, then raised my eyebrows at the gash on his arm, which was dripping his golden ichor blood. As I watched, the wound healed itself and looked as if it had never been there.

" And you said you didn't need my help. " I scoffed. But Apollo was frowning at me. " You look really pale Aura. I mean more than usual. Aura, did it hit you at all?" He said in a low calm voice.

" Because the spike that grazed me had already projected some of its poison." My cheeks went pale as I remembered the scratch on my back. Now that I was paying it attention, it felt like acid in my veins was burning me up. I nodded weakly then started to fall as the poison reached my spinal cord with my nerves on it. Chiron and Apollo caught me as I fell, but not before my head hit a heavy steel panel.

They both maneuvered my small limp body towards the meeting table. I heard loud voices, but they seemed like they were far away and yelling through water. I briefly opened my eyes and saw Apollo and Chiron hovering over me. Apollo looked like he was going to heal me himself, but Chiron was warning against it. Apollo was going to anyway. They rolled me over onto my stomach to get to the gash on my lower back. I felt a very concentrated heat on the wound , and it felt like it was burning. My breath started coming in shallow gasps and Apollo looked worried, almost uncertain as to whether or not his efforts had worked. Then a cool soothing tendril of ice went into my wound and got rid of the acidic poison and it's damage. I could feel my legs again and a loud pounding filled my head as I sank into a deep sleep.

*. *. *.

My eyelids felt really heavy and they were cemented closed with fatigue. I wondered if it was even worth the effort it would take to open them. I listened hard, and I could hear the beeping of a heart rate monitor and the low even breathing of someone else. I was in an infirmary. I was rather curious to see who else would be stupid enough to get hurt on the ship and get stuck in here, so I cracked my eyes open a few millimeters and squinted in the harsh white lighting. Apollo was sitting on a chair by the doorway, wearing headphones for an iPod and he must have forgotten to turn it off. A rather genius idea popped into my head but just then, Chiron came in with a child who must be a good healer. He was probably my height with light brown hair and brown eyes and they were talking about me.

" I think Northern-err- Miss Aura will recover and be awake before the end of the day. Lord Apollo did a great job as usual. He had been asking how Miss Aura was last night" the camper said.

" Yes, but in the process he tired himself out, and adding on his own wound, he won't be back to peak power for an hour or so rest ." Chiron said calmly.

Hmm, it seemed that once again Apollo had helped save my life. Well, a thank you would be in order. I felt the electrical currents around me and latched onto the iPod's power. I drained the heart monitor battery and fed the power into the headphones. I then let the volume burst out extremely loud, and Apollo burst awake to the sounds of whatever's he had been listening to, just fifty times louder. I held back a laugh as he jumped out of bed with a look of murder on his face. He glance towards me saw that I was "sleeping" and held back his obscenities. Chiron and the camper were totally shocked by the angry and abrupt rise of the upset Olympian. Apollo glared at the iPod as if it were the devices fault. He glanced towards me again and raised his eyebrows at Chiron, wanting an update.

" She should wake up this afternoon. " He answered the unspoken question softly. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. A small giggle escaped from my mouth.  
In an instant Apollo was hovering over me, radiating angry heat, and glowered at my amused face.

" What in Olympus was that for?" he shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron trying to hold back a laugh. Trying to hold back what seemed like a landslide of laughter I spoke, my voice hoarse.

" I was just letting you all know that I was all better, but my voice was too sore to speak. " It was a poor excuse and I knew it. Apollo was still glowering at me, so I added.

" Oh, and thanks for saving my life. Again. I guess I owe you one. " Apollo rolled his glowing eyes and gave me a look that let me know that he would hold me to that offer. He turned towards Chiron and shot me an evil smile. Then he said

" Give her sleeping medication, that way we can know when she wakes up next time. " I let out an indignant gasp but the medicine was pulling me back under.

*. *. *.

When I woke up again, I was out of the infirmary and in a small cabin on the ship. I was on the bottom bunk and Annabeth was sitting on the bottom bunk next to mine and was watching me. When she saw my eyes open, she smiled and put down a book that I think was about architecture.

" He isn't saying anything, but Lord Apollo is really ticked off about something. He has a much larger vocabulary than I thought and he has some real winners to describe what happened. What did you do? Lady Artemis said the last time he was this irritated was when Michael Jackson died."

Annabeth said, her tone amused. I couldn't wait for her to say what else I had missed , and realized that my eyes and ears hadn't been very open.

Just then, the ship's captain, aka Leo opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. I mean rude much! I tried to think about it from an outsiders perspective. My pale skin, dark brown / black hair and sea green eyes certainly weren't normal. And I am extremely skinny.

Killing monsters for a living kept me fit. Then I noticed that my shirt had been rolled up to my midriff to reveal the jagged white scar tissues on my back. Looking at it reminded me of scar that was nearly identical on my thigh. Both scars had been caused by manticore spikes.  
" How upset is he? I mean all I did was short circuit his iPod a little. " I kind of felt bad, but I know that I didn't totally ruin it. Annabeth laughed and said  
" Well, I don't think he's going to be talking to you anytime soon. How are you feeling? Can you get out of bed, because Jason wanted to talk to you about your dad. "

I sighed, knowing that it would have to come up sooner or later. I rolled onto my side and froze.

" What did you say about Lady Artemis? Is she here?" If Artemis was here, then Apollo must have been really angry, or really worried about something. Annabeth nodded her answer, and I sprang out of bed. It had been two years since I had last seen her in person and I wanted to know if she had any news from Olympus, especially from my dad's.

I got to my feet and saw a pile of clothes on the foot of my bed. I grabbed them and turned towards the bathroom door. A wave of nausea rolled over me, and I grabbed the doorframe to stay upright. Before Annabeth could say anything, I gritted my teeth and staggered into the bathroom. I slammed the door and looked at the clothes someone had gotten for me to wear.

There was a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep blue V-neck T-shirt, a black hoodie, and lightweight running shoes. My dagger was there as well, and my ring that either turned into an Imperial gold sword, or into a Imperial gold spear.

I slipped into the clothes and strapped my dagger to my waist. I slipped the ring on and twisted my silver bangle onto my wrist. The bangle was thin and delicate with a sphere of compressed air and water that resembled a crashing wave. It had been a gift from my mom... I pushed that thought aside and stepped out onto the deck to meet my sort of half brother.


	3. Chapter 3 I Find Myself Crazy

**A/N Hey readers. First off, thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you find this interresting. And I'll try not to have it go too fast paced. Also, please check out my poll for this story. **

_**Chapter Three**_  
" Hi, so you must be Jason." I said to the blonde kid. Yesterday's introductions were a blur in my mind, but I think I got the name right. The boy nodded and, to me he looked really nervous. Demigods these days! I smiled, and motioned for him to follow me. I could hear his hesitant steps behind me and I wondered what he was going to ask me about. I might as well get it over with.  
" So Annabeth said you wanted to ask me some questions?" I said, playing it safe.  
" A few. Like, do you have the same powers as me, or not?" Ahh. I thought. He's a child I Jupiter as well. No wonder he's curious.  
" Yeah, well, I have the same powers as you. Your usual control of the wind and electricity. I also can control water and sea creatures. It's not that big a deal." I said, trying to answer honestly. Jason didn't look like he believed me about the " no big deal" thing. I guess I can't blame him. We were emerging on the outer deck and I wanted to look for Artemis, so I said  
" Alright Jason. You can ask one more question. What is it?"  
" Well, where is your mom?"  
I froze. No one was going to get the answer to that question from me. So I bent the question to make sure he shut up about it.  
" She's dead. " I said shortly. I started to walk away, but Jason grabbed my arm. He looked apologetic, but he wasn't giving up.  
" What happened to her?" I tensed up and whirled to face him.  
" That's more than one last question. " I hissed angrily. Then I wrenched my arm away and started to walk off. I noticed a bright glow to my right, but I ignored Apollo's approach. I stormed towards the bronze sails and used the air to lift me up to the tallest one. I perched there and looked down on the ship. I could see everyone laid out on the deck. Apollo was nowhere to be seen, Jason was talking to the pretty brunette, I think her name was Piper, and most of the other demigods were helping below decks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of silver. I turned and spotted Annabeth talking to Artemis by the railing. I floated down to them and Artemis's eyes widened at my appearance.  
" Well, judging by how tired my brother is, you must have really been injured. Are you all right now?" Artemis said, concerned. " Yeah of course I'm alright. Apollo did a great job. Don't tell him I said that though, otherwise his heads going to be more swollen than usual." I said smiling. Artemis laughed, a high bell like sound that echoed across the deck.  
" Before I leave, can you please tell Apollo that he is supposed to stay at Camp Jupiter? He's kind of tired right now, and he probably needs the ego boost." she said. I rolled my eyes, but nodded and turned away as Artemis went into her true form, turning into a silvery mist. I walked towards where I had seen the warm glow earlier. It was gone. I sighed and tried to think logically. Apollo was the sun god, so the hottest part of the ship would be where he was. I stopped the Leo kid. I flashed him what I hoped was a friendly smile and said. " I know you're a fire user right? So I was wondering if you could sense heat. Like, where is the hottest spot on the ship?" I chirped, trying to be diplomatic. The kid shrugged and let red flames lick along his hands. He pressed them to the metal deck at our feet. His eyebrows pinched together like he was puzzled about something.  
" Well, a few minutes ago, the engine room was the hottest place on the ship. But the crow's nest just went up like forty degrees. So I guess the answer you would want would be the crow's nest." He said, and walked away confused and he kept checking the metal every few strides. I chucked and I summoned an updraft of wind. It lifted my body upwards quickly, but I relished the short time on the air. Unlike most children of Neptune, I loved the sky and flying. Unfortunately, not many of the monsters I hunted were fliers, so I was usually stuck on the ground most of the time. I stepped off the draft and onto the small basket of a crow's nest. It was barely a yard across and it was really warm, despite the icy breezes that whipped around me because of our rapid travel rate.  
" Apollo, we both know you're up here, so why don't you make yourself visible before these guys think I'm completely crazy." I said impatiently. A low chuckle came from the air by my ear and I rolled my eyes as Apollo formed from a shaft of sunlight. This time, his eyes were like small suns glowing brightly and his hair a sandy blonde. His skin literally glowed and I had to squint to look at him even though he was right next to me.  
" So why were you looking for me?" He questioned smiling. I tried to think of a less ridiculous reason than the fact his sister told me to tell him to stay put.  
" I just wanted to tell you that your sister left. Why do you ask?" I said quickly. I was telling the truth after all.  
" Oh, no reason. Just curious. How's your back?"  
" It's fine. Thanks a lot. How's your arm?" I asked.  
" It's fine of course. So have you started being a diplomat yet? It will be easy to have them trust you." Flattery as usual, I thought.  
" I thought you said they thought I'm crazy?" I countered.  
" Yes, but who doesn't like a crazy person? They make life interesting." He replied. That intrigued me.  
" Do I make your life interesting?" I wondered aloud, glancing towards Apollo to see his reaction.  
" Well, yes, although I'm not sure if you're completely insane or not. It's hard to tell sometimes. And my life is rather long." The crow's nest suddenly got hotter. Like stifling hot.  
" Sheesh Apollo. You need to chill out. Literally. By the way, I fixed your iPod. You got a pretty good playlist on there. Except for that sixties music. " I shuddered at the thought and dove off the platform to escape the heat. I swear that if I had stayed much longer, I would have gotten sun burnt.  
I landed at a run trying to think about what Apollo had just said. I guess fighting a pack of Manticores was interesting to him. To me, it was terrifying. Another wave of sudden nausea rolled over me and I crumpled down onto the deck, skidding across it because of my sprinting. The metal stung and I looked up to see Chiron looking down at me worriedly.  
" Are you all right Aura? What happened?" he said, his face struggling to look calm. I wonder what would have to happen to see him totally wigging out. I tried not to smile and pushed the thought away. I could do that later... I might need some help with it...  
" I'm fine Chiron. Just a little weak/ dizzy and all. I'm used to it." I said to answer his question. He looked at me strangely, almost pitying. Then he put out a hoof for me to steady myself against as I got up. I smiled gratefully and turned to walk away when Chiron put a restraining hand on my arm and said  
" We need to talk."

_***********_  
Chiron's office wasn't very big, and it was cluttered with old weapons and information files. There also were an assortment of scorched, slashed and slime spattered Party Ponies T-shirts. I glanced up at Chiron who was trying maneuver his horse body behind a desk. I heard him mutter something about a wheelchair accessible room. Weird I know.  
" So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.  
" Well, I have quite a few questions about you exactly. For starters, I've been at Camp Half Blood for a very long time, and you have never taken shelter there or have I ever heard of you besides from the Hunters references of a great hunter, mighty as a Northern light." I blushed a little. The Hunters exaggerated sometimes.  
" Well, you see when I was born, there was the in evident upset in Olympus. But Jupiter said that all would be forgiven as long as I would be his champion. He said that my job would be a hunter of the great monsters, one that it could take others lifetimes to track and kill.  
So basically I am a sort of free lance monster hunter. If Lord Apollo or Lady Artemis find a particularly dangerous monster or a heavy demigod to monster population ratio, they ask if I would even things out for them, especially since they're stuck at Olympus most of the time now." I explained patiently, trying to not go on an autopilot explanation.  
" How well do you know Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked, staring at my startled expression. That was a question I certainly wasn't expecting. I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I knew him well enough to know that he loves sixties music and loves to make parodies about global warming. But I really had no clue about whose side he would take on an argument on Mount Olympus.  
" I don't know much, he is an acquaintance of sorts." I finally determined. Chiron nodded and looked down at a map on his desk. I turned my head and it looked like a map of the camp we were going to. It was large and sprawling, with a large amount of space dedicated to mock combat. I had a feeling that I was going to like this camp. Chiron followed my gaze.  
" How would you like to present yourself to Camp Jupiter Aura? Would you like your position to be announced or would you like to say you're undetermined ?" He asked.  
I paused on that. If I left my history a secret, I might not be let into the forum meetings, which would defeat the purpose of my presence at the camp.  
" If they ask, tell them. Please make sure that I am invited to all meetings. It is... important that I am kept up with current events. Speaking of events, I'm dying to know if we will be there in time for the war games." I confessed with a small grin. Chiron chuckled and nodded.  
" Miss Northern, if we do get there in time, I'll personally ask when the war games are." I smiled and replied " Thanks, but I'll do that for you Chiron. One less thing for you to worry about. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"  
" No, there is one more thing." Chiron said, his brow furrowed.  
" What is it?" I asked. It would be nothing good, I thought to myself.  
" Well, you know of the prophecy of the seven right?" I nodded.

" Do you think you are one of the seven?" I was flattered, but the old horse wasn't thinking straight. I answered him

" Yes, I believe so. After all, there is Jason Leo Piper Percy Annabeth Frank and Hazel. So I would say yes, and it seems like there are any opening at the moment." I joked.  
Chiron smiled and told me I could go.

My cabin, err berth, was for the single Poseidon camper and I moved my duffel bag to the small room that they had made for Percy. I lay down on a bunk and thought for a moment. I had never met him in person, but for all intents and purposes, Percy was my little brother.( By six months) I had heard a lot about what he had accomplished, like defeating Kronos for instance and finding Ophiotarus and well, NOT killing him.

I sat up and ducked under the low doorway to the cabin. I walked around the corridors for a while until I spotted Annabeth emerging from a hatchway. She looked like she had been crying. I recalled that they had been going out for a while, so she must be either super excited to be on the way to see him, or extremely nervous. Probably both, I thought as I jogged to catch up with her.

She looked in my direction and tried to smile, but she failed miserably. I spoke softly

" Hey, don't worry about it. He's going to be there or I'll hunt him down with you, okay? After all, he's my baby brother." Unexpectedly, Annabeth let out a laugh and smiled.

" You'd better not say that around him, otherwise you might have the wrong end of sword pointed at you." She said, and when I pictured it, I felt like laughing too. But I didn't, at least not yet anyways. Annabeth wiped her eyes and stood up. Before she could walk away, I asked the question that had been weighing on me ever since I had boarded Argo II.

" Annabeth. In your honest opinion, how do you think Percy will react to finding out he has a sister?" I said worriedly. I might be a monster hunter, but my social skills are close to nonexistent.  
Annabeth smiled kindly and spoke

" I'm not sure, but the Percy I know would be happy to have a sister. Just watch what you say about little brothers like I said." I grinned and turned away to walk towards the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4 Animal Guts

_**Chapter Four**_

Leo and Nyssa were up there and they were bending over a map. They had slightly nervous looks on their faces, which probably meant we were going to be arriving at Camp Jupiter at any time. I walked up behind them silently, looking at the map. I was right. Probably ten minutes until we landed. Which meant...

I dashed outside, papers flying off the table in the breeze I made. I flew into the air and looked at the ground below the ship. It was covered in demigods, and was that ... Wow. They even had the Lares out in case they had to defend the camp. What made me laugh was the partly destroyed camp.

Apparently, all repair efforts had halted when they saw the giant flying Greek warship hovering over them. Then I saw the archers arrows were all trained on me, the unexpectedly flying demigod in the air. I yelped and let myself plummet to the deck, catching myself just as the deck was in my face, literally. I sighed and sat up. Jason was nearby and was looking at me like I was crazy. Looks like Lord Apollo was going to be right for once.

" Umm, why did you just plummet from the sky like you were set on fire by Leo?" Jason asked as I got to my feet.

" Maybe because your friends down there have at least fifty archers with anything flying in their sights." I grumbled while pulling my hair back and piling it onto my head.

I looked over the railing and saw that the Argo II was close enough to the ground to let me make out individual faces in the sea of half bloods below.

There was a tall lightly tanned guy with black hair like mine and sea green eyes. He was flanked by two other demigods. They, like the rest looked nervous, but the guy looked apprehensive and almost excited. Percy.  
I started, then looked frantically for Annabeth over my shoulder.

" Annabeth, you've GOT to see this." I yelled and Annabeth ran over to the railing and looked over. She looked nervous, but also a little relieved. Almost like she was glad for the challenge. I smiled, so was I.

" Annabeth, I saw Percy down there." Annabeth's eyes widened as she scanned the crowd of Romans. Her face broke into a huge smile as she spotted him. I grinned as we landed on the marble paved road.

I made a split second decision, without thinking of course. I grabbed a startled Annabeth and jumped over the side of the ship towards where I had last seen Percy.

Considering all the things I've seen in life, Percy's reaction to finally seeing Annabeth took the cake for being totally unromantic yet slightly heartwarming. I mean, Annabeth tackling Percy in front of a heavily armed enemy wasn't what I expected. The kiss and hugs that followed were more predictable.

The whole landing went fine, or so they tell me. But I wasn't around to witness it because I was too busy trying to unite Annabeth with her boyfriend, and I really wanted to meet my brother.

Well, except I didn't tell him yet. I thought as I walked to the roman version of a meeting house.

It was a big marble pavilion with a gaping hole in the roof. As Chiron and I stepped inside, I saw that despite the roof, the whole place was an example of roman architecture. The marble columns practically screamed prestige, glory, honor yada yada yada. Good in theory, but boring to talk about. Lares, Greeks, and Romans filled the great space. I noticed Jason talking to a girl with black hair and a purple T-shirt and cape. Piper was looking on with dread. I smiled, the drama these days.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pasty faced, rail thin teen that had jeans covered in... animal stuffing? Creepy. I thought as I took a seat like everyone else.  
After the formalities, which I dutifully ignored, I tuned back in to what the girl with the black hair was saying.

" You say that you Greeks are here to help us fight Gaea, but who's to say you can help us at all?" she said. I didn't blame her, considering she could be saying much worse things about us. I was startled. I was grouping myself with these Greek demigods. Unsettled, I listened to what Annabeth said to that comment.

" Well, I would like to think that both sides are equally matched, and we can work together to bring the gods together to defeat Gaea and the giants."  
The pale kid smirked and spoke

" Evenly matched? Not even. We outnumber you any day. It wouldn't be a challenge at all to beat you in battle." He DIDN'T just say that. I couldn't restrain myself from rising to speak.

" Then you wouldn't mind if we challenged you all to war games tonight, would you?" The kid, Octavian I think, opened his mouth to fire a retort.

" The region wouldn't shame itself to fight Greeks." Octavian said smugly. I smiled sweetly.

" Of course, of course. You wouldn't want to lose again, would you?" I restrained myself from laughing. Octavian had totally set himself up for that.  
Grumbles of discontent and amusement arose from the crowd.

" Oh, and what if we win?" Octavian said. He looked red in the face but the underlying embarrassment fuelled my retort.

" Alright. If you win, we leave the prophecy to you Romans. If we win however," I grinned " You have to agree to cooperate with us and tell me personally that I am right and you are wrong." I played out the terms.

A chorus of shouts all urging to agree oppressed Octavian until he nodded. Then I added the last bombshell.

" Oh, and we get Percy. You can have Jason back." With that, I rose and strode out of the room, leaving the raucous noise levels behind me.

*. *. *.

The camp was enormous, like most roman things. The bathhouse and armory called out to me, but instead I went to where the area for the games was. It was massive with large battlements and siege towers placed strategically all over the place. The place where the legions eagle would be defended was atop a hill that overlooked the whole field. It was set up perfectly for my plan. And this one was sure to go accordingly.

I hadn't anticipated the rather large upset I caused for the camp half bloods. I heard quite a bit of complaining from a girl named Clarisse. Something about being outnumbered. Well, I had a solution for that.

" Alright alright already. Do you guys think I brought us into this without having a plan?" I said. A chorus of "Yeahs" and "Maybes" filled the air. Ahh, the unbelieving I thought to myself.

" Of course I didn't. We are all the best Greek demigods in existence. We have an awesome warship at our disposal. And," I paused dramatically" We have an ingenious plan made by yours truly. Now, who won the Trojan war?" Percy, who was catching on, said

" The Greeks, obviously." I grinned at him and continued.

" And don't forget the Titan war. Now, are there any questions?" I asked, looking at the group of now ready Greek warriors. I saw Annabeth smile and mock raise her hand.

" Yes Annabeth?" I humored her.

" Yeah. What's the plan then?" She asked. I felt my face grow serious.

" I'll be happy to tell you all as soon as I tell Percy something important."

*. *. *.

I'd like to think that Percy took the news of me being his sister quietly, but alas. His shouting "What in Hades?" kind of ruined the illusion. I looked at his disbelieving face, watching him take in out nearly identical eyes. I smiled when I saw the recognition dawning on his face. Thankfully, the others had left us alone for the moment.

" So, you're my sister?" Percy said haltingly. I grinned and nodded.

" Don't worry. I'm not really overbearing. Well, maybe a little." I conceded. Percy cracked a smile and spoke again.

" So, what does this plan of yours involve?" He said, trying not to sound curious and epically failing.

" Well, you'll just have to hear it along with everybody else." I said as I strode away towards the Argo II to lay out my super awesome plan. At least, I thought, it's super awesome to me.

I walked into the bridge of the Argo II. A sight of nervous, arguing demigods didn't raise my confidence in the slightest, but I steeled myself to speak.

" Listen up! I know you are worried about their numbers, the weapons, and the training. Who wouldn't?" I paused and looked at the now even more dejected faces around me. Clarisse glared at me. If looks could kill...

" But none of that matters. Listen, Percy knows their style of fighting. He'll tell you what to expect. They have no idea how we fight. They've only seen Percy. So what we need is a strategy that they totally wouldn't expect to be faced with."

I could see that they were starting to see my genius, and Clarisse even stopped glaring. I let a small smile come over my face for that victory alone.

" Now this is what we need to do. We have to spread our forces carefully. So we need a contingent of our forces taking the front lines. They'll have the heaviest fighting, led by Clarisse while the other contingent will come from behind to clear the exit ramp. As for Percy and I, we will be entering by the sky." I said while everyone processed the plan. Annabeth looked doubtful.

" And you don't think the Romans won't see you zipping over their heads?" I grinned wider and replied:

" Au contraire. Piper knows what would keep us out of sight."She of all people would see the cunning of it. Piper smiled and spoke up

" You guys are going to use water to mirror the sky to make look like nothing is there, aren't you?" I smiled and nodded at her.  
Then Chiron finally put in his two cents.

" Well planned Miss Aura. I'll be looking forward to seeing how it plays out on the battlefield." I grinned and nodded. Everything would be determined on the battlefield. I watched the crowd of demigods, who were now choosing weapons and talking about where they were going to be positioned.

My smile slipped off my face when I noticed how they didn't need me anymore. I sighed and walked towards my cabin.

I opened the door and laid on my bunk. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.  
They were going to need me later, and I would need all the energy possible. I thought just as I drifted off to sleep.

*. *. *.


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid, Idiotic Sungod

" You'd better wake up Northern. You already missed dinner." An amused voice said from above me. _DINNER_! Oh crap. I thought as I bolted up from the bed. In the process I whacked my head against the bunk above mine. I growled and looked to my left to see Apollo smirking at my mishap.

"Stupid immortal." I muttered as I got off the bunk and straightened my rumpled hoodie. I double checked that I had my weapons and I dashed out the door. Forget about thanking the jerk. I thought. He probably waited till last possible second so I'd be late. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I flew off the deck and landed on the ground running. I was almost to the Field of Mars when I heard the cry of a conch horn. It was the signal for me to start!

I leapt into the air and caught a wicked fast wind. I directed it towards the small contingent of our forces below me. I spotted Percy, who looked confused and rather disappointed that I wasn't there. I'd fix that soon enough.

I dived down and grabbed Percy's arm. He had a look of pure surprise on his face as I went into a climb with him in tow. Sheesh, he was heavier than I expected. I grumbled as I formed the reflective shield of water around our bodies.

" You could help out with the shield you know!" I hissed at him. He shot me a sheepish look and put his own shield up. I suppose the sudden aspect of flying kind of distracted him.

The Romans were holding the walls, but only enough to keep Clarisse's at bay. She and her battalion were kicking roman butt, and they were barely scathed. Unfortunately, Annabeth's battalion had sustained some injuries from the archers as her group struggled to get to the back of the fort. Thank the gods that nobody on our side was seriously injured, yet.

Percy and I were almost over the battlements, when I spotted the key to our victory. The Romans may not have had pegasi, but they did have regular horses, and they would be able to help me out with the strategy. Time for some improvisation I thought to myself as we dive past an Imperial eagle and straight into the fort.

" Angle your body to the side Percy. Today I'm going I teach you how to be a horse-jacker." I yelled to Percy over the rush of wind that whined in my ears as we plummeted.  
I chose two powerful looking horses, one bay and another a dappled grey. With a flick of my wrist, the winds angles our bodies into position.

With an extra burst of speed, we hit the horses rider clear out of their saddles and settled into them in the same movement. With the sudden hijacking, the horses started to gallop frantically towards the centre of the fort.

It was a bit amusing when the horses suddenly realized who we were children of.

- " Mistress! Where would you like us to take you?"- I'm pretty sure Percy's horse was thinking something similar.

I leaned forward over my horse's neck, urging it to go faster. It readily complied and I felt the sensation of flying again, only better. The wind stung my face as we wheeled and turned through the masses of roman soldiers. Most of them were looking on with disbelief, that is until

I summoned Dark Life and whacked them with the flat of the wickedly sharpened blade. I grinned as we charged into the inner chamber where the flag bearers were holed up.  
I could see the damage my brother had wrought last time he had stormed the chamber. The Romans in here however, weren't prepared to give a big fight, because they probably thought that us Greeks wouldn't be powerful enough to get this far.

" Surprise!" I muttered as I backhanded one of them across the face with the hilt of my dagger. Anyone who underestimates me that badly deserves it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy grab the legions standard, with a huge bronze and gold eagle atop it. It crackled with power. I nodded to Percy, and we backed our horses out of their quarters.

As soon as we reached the wall, I saw that we were going to have trouble. Jason was atop the wall, crackling with electricity. I knew he must have been really ticked off to have his region infiltrated like this. He would just have to get over it, I thought to myself. As confident as I had acted about my plan, I had no real exit strategy for this situation.  
Then it was like a light bulb was glowing over my head. I glanced over at Percy, who looked pretty nervous.

-" Hey bro. Water slide buildup behind the wall."- I called to him in my head. I saw his look of puzzlement, then a show of recognition come across his face. He started to take the water from the water cannons that were located behind Jason. I turned back to him.

" I think you need to move out of my way." I told him sweetly. " You might regret it." I growled as he smirked and shook his head. I called over to Percy.

-" Do you have enough water?"- I thought.

-" For the ramp, but not the rest of the way down. Not much of a slide."- he thought.

-" Don't worry, I'll take the rest of the way. Just hang on to the eagle."- I thought as I leaned over, took his arm and flew us straight up out of our saddles.

I was eye level with Jason. His gladius was raised, but he shot me an apologetic look as he raised it to strike me. I spun and flicked out my dagger. Just as I knew he would, he leaned backwards to escape its flashing blade, but he had leaned too far. He fell over the side into a massive swell of water, courtesy of my dear brother. I nodded at Percy and we jumped in unison down after Jason.

The effect of riding a huge moving-at-75mph water slide was total adrenaline. Water was roaring in my ears as Percy and I barreled down the hill through the Greeks and Romans. They scattered at the sight of us, and I couldn't really blame them.  
We were basically traveling on top of a massive ramp of water. And we were about to fly off.

-" Ready Percy?"- I called out. He looked over at me a grinned. I smiled back as we blasted into the air and arched towards the ground. Amazingly, Percy still had the standard and had landed on his feet. I'm not sure which was the bigger miracle.

Campers from camp half blood crowded around us. A few of the Romans, mainly Octavian, Jason, and Reyna came over. They handed out laurels, which I didn't take, and I saw Octavian shuffle over, his face pinged and white. He looked like he was about to be sick.

" I was wrong and you were right." he muttered under his breath. Music to my ears, but I liked my music loud.

" I'm sorry, could you repeat that a little louder?" I said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. Heads swiveled and Octavian looked ready to strangle me, but I couldn't care less.

" I was wrong and you were right!" He shouted, and I could swear that everybody was about to burst out laughing. A few chuckles were slipping out throughout the crowd, and within minutes, almost everyone was laughing, Romans and Greeks alike. Maybe we could work together after all. But it wasn't like I was going to admit that to Hera anytime soon.

*. *. *.

After most of the demigods went to their barracks, I caught up to Annabeth. She was talking with Percy, and I didn't want to interrupt, but I was starving and I had no idea where the dining hall was.

As soon as I asked Percy where it was however, my stomach let out a low rumble. I felt my cheeks go pink, and I laughed along with them. We were walking along the path to the mess hall when I felt a deep rumbling underneath my feet. I put out a hand towards Annabeth to steady myself, but it was too late.

A crack appeared in the ground below me, and I fell in. I was up to my shoulders in slimy earth before Percy and Annabeth had realized what was happening.

" Its Gaea! She's trying to take you. Grab onto my arm." Percy said frantically. I grabbed his hand and he pulled, but the earth just gripped me tighter until it started to hurt my ribs.

" It's no use Percy. The harder you pull, the more it hurts." I gasped out. Percy let me go, but the pressure didn't go down. In fact I was the only thing going down.

The groping earth was closing up around my face, and I was I only able to speak one more time.

" Don't come after me." I managed before the black earth enveloped me totally. It pulled me down, so it was pitch black when the dreams started coming.


End file.
